Colores
by Katte Turner
Summary: [OneShot] Había muchas cosas que Ulquiorra no entendía, y lentamente su cabeza se iba llenando de dudas. Pero una particular mujer le ayudó a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba. Y entonces lo comprendió. [Leve UlquiHime]


**Disclaimer**: Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo.

Notas al final de la página.

* * *

**Colores**

–A tu vida le faltan colores. Deberías conocerlos.

Eso me había dicho, una noche en la que le llevaba su cena. No había entendido sus palabas, por supuesto que no lo hacía. Eran simples y carentes de significado. O al menos eso creía en ese entonces.

–Por supuesto que conozco los colores, es lo que veo cada día.

Le había respondido, frío e impávido, ajeno a lo que ella quería transmitirme.

–No. Tú no conoces los colores. Crees conocerlos, crees que es algo simple y que no merecen mayor análisis, pero no es así. No es lo que tú piensas.

En esos momentos, estaba intrigado y hasta un poco desconcertado. Era más que evidente que no estábamos pensando en lo mismo, y eso me molestaba pues, ¿qué otro significado podía tener la palabra 'colores'?

–Eres una mujer muy extraña.

–Yo no diría exactamente extraña, sino distinta –me sonrió–. Creo que todos tenemos algo que nos diferencia y que nos hace únicos con respecto a las demás personas. Y me considero distinta porque he aprendido a observar muy bien lo que me rodea. Por eso he conocido los colores.

–Me estás molestando, mujer. Si no te explicas mejor, me iré –y le lancé una mirada fría y llena de desprecio.

Y ahí venía de nuevo esa sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse siempre así, si yo constantemente la llevaba al límite del estrés y la presión? ¿Cómo podía sonreírme a mí, un ser impuro e indigno, y hablarme con tanta tranquilidad? ¿Por qué no sentía miedo cada vez que me acercaba hacia ella y la miraba con mis gélidos ojos?

–Espero que pronto lo entiendas –había dicho, calmada y cálidamente, sin ni una pizca de miedo.

Yo simplemente me di vuelta y me dispuse a dejar su habitación, diciéndole: –Ahí está tu cena. Come, si no quieres que tengamos problemas.

Concebía a esa mujer como alguien totalmente extraña e intrigante. En general, todos los seres humanos lo son a la vez, pero ella, con esos momentos de 'lucidez', me hacía querer preguntarle cosas, porque muy dentro de mí, sentía que ella podía tener respuestas a mis preguntas.

Convivimos poco tiempo, pero en ese intertanto, me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas, me insertó más dudas de las que ya tenía. ¿Por qué los humanos se aferran tanto a eso que ellos llaman 'sentimientos'? ¿Por qué? Eso de ninguna manera podía salvarlos de la muerte o de situaciones extremas. Pero cuando el compañero de la mujer, aquel de tez morena que vino a salvarla, había muerto, ella insistió en que no era así. "Sado-kun no está muerto" había dicho, aferrándose firmemente a sus palabas, _creyendo_ en ellas. Fue ese sentimiento de seguridad el que le confirmó, posteriormente, que él no estaba muerto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de ello?

No comprendía.

No entendía.

¿Cómo podía hacerlo? No tenía ninguna lógica para mí. Mis ojos lo ven todo, aquello que no ven no existe. ¿Cómo podía creer en los sentimientos si no los veía? ¿Cómo, si no son algo palpable, si no tienen forma? Y si es que los veía, claramente no los entendía. Todos los hollows que he visto han sido distintos a mí, pero iguales entre ellos. Todos eran de un negro puro, mientras que yo era el único con forma blanca. No podía interpretarlo, por mucho que lo intentara. ¿Significaba aquello que yo era diferente? Pero, ¿en qué sentido? Era fuerte e inteligente como pocos, eso lo sabía, pero no pude ver más allá de eso.

No sentía nada. No, más bien… Posiblemente, lo que sentía era 'vacío'. Mis ojos se habían posado en lo más cercano a un inmenso 'vacío' aquella vez, y me hundí profundamente en él, encontrando lo que creí que era la felicidad.

No necesitaba empatía, no necesitaba que la gente me tratara con cuidado ni que se preocuparan por mí. Estaba empecinado en hacer valer mis ideologías, hasta que ella me demostró cosas que no le pedí, cosas que no eran recíprocas, cosas que no quería conocer. Cosas que no _necesitaba_.

No las necesitaba, y aún así, ella me las daba. Me regalaba sonrisas, me miraba de esa forma tan cálida y se preocupaba por mí.

Era extraño.

Uno de esos tantos días, ella había ido a despertarme, pero se sorprendió al verme ya levantado. Recuerdo muy bien sus palabras. "Me sentí aliviada al saber que Ulquiorra-kun efectivamente pudo dormir".

Se sintió aliviada.

Aliviada.

Y lo más llamativo de todo, es que había usado un honorífico para referirse a mí, tratándome como a uno más, como a un igual.

¿Es que acaso no entendía? Yo era un hollow, un ser corrompido, y ella una humana pura. No había forma de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, tratara a un hollow como ella lo hacía. No era lógico. Pero en ese entonces, era yo el que no comprendía.

Ella había visto algo en mí que yo aún no podía descifrar.

Ella hablaba de cosas complejas, como los sentimientos, las convicciones y el corazón.

El corazón.

Era algo que yo no tenía porque nunca lo había visto.

Los humanos siempre hablan de los sentimientos como si los tuvieran en la palma de su mano. Pero mis ojos lo ven todo, nada puede escaparse de ellos. Aquello que no veo, no existe. Así es como siempre he luchado.

¿Qué es el corazón?

No hay nada. Ni en ti. Ni en mí.

Eso pensaba.

Que estaba vacío.

Pero ella me hizo ver que no era así. Me mostró que sí tenía corazón.

Y por fin lo comprendí. Finalmente pude entender y visualizar lo que ella me había dicho. Le había encontrado un significado a sus palabras. Los colores.

Claro, eso es.

El color de una mirada. El color de una sonrisa. El color del tacto. El color de un sentimiento. Incluso el color de la eterna noche.

El color de la vida.

El color del corazón.

Pude descifrarlo momentos antes de extinguirme.

No importaba si moría, pues había descubierto la finalidad de mi vida.

Las respuestas a mis interrogantes.

Ella me dio las respuestas.

Y también el color.

Y cuando ella intentó alcanzar mi mano, me di cuenta que ella ya lo había notado. Vi en sus ojos tristeza, pero también tranquilidad, porque supo que yo por fin las había encontrado.

Pensaba que si existía algo llamado 'felicidad', tenía que ser lo más parecido a la nada infinita. El nihilismo es no tener nada, y no tener nada significa perder. Si eso no es la felicidad, entonces, ¿qué es?

Pero yo no había perdido, me estaba muriendo, mas sin embargo no había perdido. De hecho, había ganado algo. Algo que sólo ella me pudo dar.

Eso era la felicidad.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Es un poco angustiante, pero creo que sólo a alguien tan particular como Ulquiorra le queda bien este tipo de historias, sin parecer meloso ni nada por el estilo. Hace tiempo que no publicaba nada, así que ojalá les haya gustado.

Espero comentarios.


End file.
